Signal transmitting sockets are well-known in the prior art. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, a prior art signal transmitting socket essentially comprises a metal plated cylindrical shell A1 having a passage along its axis adapted to receive a cap A3. Cap A3 is provided with threads A31 on the upper outer cylindrical wall and has a cylindrical barrel A2 with an outer diameter slightly smaller than the inner diameter of the shell A1 for allowing the cylindrical barrel A2 of the cap A3 to be received within the shell A1. The prior art signal transmitting socket further includes a housing F adapted to receive the shell A1 therein. The upper end of the housing F is provided with an upper open end, and a tapered, closed lower end, which has a smaller diameter than the upper open end of the housing F. A mounting B disposed within the barrel A2 includes two identical semi-circular members, each of which has two slots B3 and B4 adapted to receive two conducting plates C and D. The lower ends of the semi-circular members B3 and B4 are provided with a notch B2 adapted to receive the top portion of a wire clip E. The conducting plate D has an insulating cover D1.
The prior art signal transmitting socket shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 is susceptible to having the metal plated portion of the cup A3 scratched, thereby losing its ability to accurately transmit signals. Furthermore, the insulating cover D1 becomes torn after use of the device.